


hello brother, home at last?

by Nicoforlife



Series: watcher phil [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Watcher Grian, watcher phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: mourn those you have lost not just those who have died.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: watcher phil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021165
Comments: 41
Kudos: 273





	hello brother, home at last?

**Author's Note:**

> pt 2ish to the watcher phil thing!!!

Techno had known that Phil lost someone.

And he knew it was someone he considered a child.

When he was younger, he heard Phil talk in his sleep. Most times it was quite and nearly like a breath.

When he had nightmares, he  _ screamed _ .

He trashed and shook; howled and screamed in some other language Techno could never understand - a language that sounded like some gods true words.

He thinks Phil is begging when he has nightmares.

His tone is pleading, at least.

Techno remembers every single night Phil has nightmares in a vivid sort of way, like they changed his life.

Maybe it did, Phil was never afraid outside of his nightmares after all.

There were only five in total.

The first one he had spent the night under the covers listening to the screaming, he had thought something had gotten in. He thought Phil would wake up and take care of it then come into his room to make sure he was ok and asleep.

The screams hadn’t sounded like Phil.

_ The sounds lasted two hours. _

When they stopped, so had his breathing. Listening as something moved around in Phil’s room.

He only relaxed when the elders ever so soft and quiet footsteps breezed past his room. The soft sound of Phil's wings fluffing themselves letting him breath again.

He had crept out of his room after that, his footsteps much louder than his fathers yet Phil hadn’t seemed to hear him.

He could only sneak up on Phil after the nightmares.

He had startled Phil when he emerged from the hall and into the kitchen, the other jumping when Techno spoke.

“Is it gone?”

Phils gaze had landed on him then; sometimes Techno could still see Phil’s eyes at that moment. They were bloodshot - like he had been crying - but the soft blues that held comfort and quite calm were a terrifying purple in that moment. His pulpes had vanished with the sense of serenity his gaze normally held. They had left Techno frozen in place, those eyes. They were like endermans’ eyes yet somehow worse. The feeling of dread turned up as far as it could go.

But then Phil had blinked and his eyes were back to normal - other than the deep red lines. He had crouched down then murmuring apologies and asking if he had woken him.

“The thing that was screaming, is it gone?”

He had watched Phil’s face fall and his near ever present smile turning into a sad frown.

“Sorry little one, I think I might have been the one screaming.”

“Why?”

Phil had sighed, shifting his crotch into a kneel. His wings drooped and splayed across the floor.

Techno had thought he looked like a praying angel in that moment.

“I had a nightmare, just like you sometimes do.”

“What was it about?”

Phil had flinched at that. He remembers even that even at his young age Phil wouldn't lie to him; if he asked a question Phil would answer and in return if Phil asked a question Techno would answer.

It worked when raising a kid to trust him, but that moment Techno knew he regretted it.

“Your older brother,” he had whispered, “it was… about the day I lost your older brother. I dreamed I lost you with him.”

Techno knew death at a young age, he knew grief and pain.

So he had hugged him.

He had latched onto Phil and held him.

“Well, you only lost one of us,” he had said.

He knew he would never meet this older brother.

The second time he heard the screaming a few years later, he had woken Phil up. He had sat there with his father trying to understand the garbled half sobed sounds he had admitted. That was the night he had realized that the language was a fear response, something Phil slipped into when he was well and truly afraid.

The third time was a few months after Wilbur had joined them.

When Techno had been jared awake by the otherworldly sound and moved to get up he saw his brother.

He was curled under the blankets, a confused and concerned look on his face as he watched Techno.

“Techno?” he had whispered.

“I'll go take care of it. Don’t worry,” he had turned back.

“Ok.”

Would he have looked at his older brother like that? With so much trust? If he was still around would he have taken care of Phil’s nightmares instead of Techno? Would Phil even have nightmares?

He wouldn't ever find out.

The fourth time he had come home to it.

Him and Wilbur had spent the night messing with mobs that when they opened the door, the sound hit them both all at once.

The fifth time was when Tommy was there.

That night, they had dragged Tommy up, knowing Phil would gather them all anyways. That time Techno had woken up their father and led him to the living room, that time they already knew what to do. That time Phil spoke up on his own.

“I dreamed they took you,” he whispered; his voice scratchy and raw, his tone wobbly and afraid.

“Who?” Tommy had asked.

Phil had shrunk in on himself at the question, shaking as he remembered whatever it was he was remembering.

“Them,” he whispered, “I dreamed they took you and changed you… it- it was worse than the dreams of losing your oldest brother.”

“What was he like? Our other brother I mean,” Wilbur asked.

“Mischievous,” Phil had murmured, “the most chaotic person I knew. A good builder, an amazing flyer… you all would have liked him.”

They knew that Phil had lost a child.

And they would never meet him because Phil had lost him.

But-

But here they stood.

Watching Phil desperately cling back to someone.

Someone with soft purple wings.

Someone who had cried out to phil in the same language he screamed in his nightmares.

“Uh, Phil, who's this?”

The two shared a few words before Phil turned to them a smile spread across his lips.

“Boys, meet your eldest brother, Grian.”

Guess they would meet him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment it fuels my soul


End file.
